Akeranai's lost love
by Akera-chan890
Summary: Toko loves Akeranai. Will she return his feelings? What does she have to lose? Maybe nothing, maybe everything. Yuri is furious that Toko loves the woman he can't have. What will happen? R&R!


_**Akeranai's Lost love**_

Disclaimer: I do not own 'InuYasha' they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama. However, Akeranai and Toko are mine so please ask before you use them. as well this plot is mine too. ( even if it is a one-shot type thing) That's all for my ranting! enjoy!

Her red sash with the blue trimming flew behind her as she held her contrasting Kimono closed. Her golden eyes filled with pleasure as something chased after her. She let out a barking laugh " you'll never catch me Toko" she yelled. " Wanna bet?" yelled a voice coming from her nearby right side. Suddenly she was swept up into two strong tanned arms. The boy stared at her " her love" His eyes were a deep green with a light shade of gray circling them. These were the first things she fell in love with. Snapping out of the gaze he had her transfixed in, she pulled on his demonic ears and giggled. " You are so silly Toko," she said as he placed her on her feet again. " You too Akeranai…but that's what makes you so cute." he replied, bending down and pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "Toko…" Akeranai started, as he pulled away. " I love you, Akeranai," he said, cutting her off. She was staring at him with sad eyes ' what am I going to tell him' she thought. ' I mean, I love him too, but if and when Yuri or Yoko come along…'

Toko's P.O.V.

I chased her through the woods again; like everyday, but today was special…today I was going to ask her. My beautiful angel speaks. I am glad she's mine even if I am just a dog-demon and she's part goddess. She's mocking me and I don't care, I sweep her up into my arms and let her stare into my eyes for a bit she snapped out of it and pulled on my ears. That was my cue to put her down. She calls me silly. And I told her she was cute. My heat stared beating faster and I could've sworn it was loud enough for her to notice as I pulled her into that kiss. I had never kissed a girl before and this is the one I wanted to be with forever. " I love you, Akeranai" As I said those words I thought I could've died from embarrassment but I remained calmed. Then she stared at me, with those sad eyes, ' is she rejecting me' I thought fear, anger, hurt filling my heart and mind. I decided to run away and never see my loves face ever again. I pulled away from her and glared at her, my eyes turning red. I was pissed realizing that she didn't love me. Or so I thought. My mind was clouded as I ran through the forest. And then it hit me. Right in my back.

Akeranai's P.O.V

He pulled away from me angrily and I became confused. ' Do you hate me?' I thought. ' I'm sorry, but I can't have you be killed on my behalf' I followed him however through the forest I followed his scent carefully. As I ran though another scent became mingled with his. ' NO!' my mind screamed. I stared sprinting toward the spot and I saw them. Yuri standing there his wings behind him, slightly transparent but feathery soft cloud colored anyway. He approached me and I stared watching him come forward in his bright red orange and yellow blended Yuakta tied closed by a black silk cloth and his quiver filled with the flame licked arrows slung onto his back, holding his bow in his right hand. I stared behind him and silently screamed as I saw my loves beautiful eyes staring into nothing, he held a few of Yuri's feathers and there were arrows jutting out of his body at odd angles. ' So I was right, what I smelled was blood' I thought, as the tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision and the man that stood before me. " If a god can't have you, then you will never find love, we will kill every single one. You will never be happy, we won't let you." He whispered before taking off into the sky.

Akeranai immediately ran over to her dead lovers body. " Why! Why am I being tortured like this!" she yelled to the sky. She wrapped her arms around his body, avoiding the arrows. " I love you Toko…" she said through her sobbing. " I wanted to warn you. I didn't want you to be hurt. But then they would've come and killed you sooner." During the days leading up to the funeral, she wouldn't eat or sleep or do anything. She stared at the ceiling and every time someone mentioned Toko around her she started crying and on occasion she tried to kill herself. She gave up however knowing that she couldn't kill herself even if she tried. She attended the funeral but then disappeared, leaving the heir to the dog clans to Shesshomaru. She didn't care and eventually she forgot about Toko, in her pursuit to gain happiness again. She lost his memories until she had met her new and current love. Koga. ' You remind me of him' she thought sometimes when she was around Koga and once made the mistake of calling him Toko by accident. ' I can't let the same thing happen to Koga' she thought now. ' I must protect him at all costs. Yuri, you won't get your hands on him'

I Really hope you liked this and if you have any ideas for any other plots for stories feel free to send them to me ina review! I would love to type anything up just for you! I love you all! R&R onegaii!

Akeranai


End file.
